Life in a Bottle
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: In the future, one might think there are no surprises, with the endless technology available. Dorian proves otherwise, after having been missing for over a month. Now back at the precinct, he's hiding something. Jorian, and mpreg. Finished!
1. We're Proud to Announce

**Author Note:** Almost Human is back! Finally! I got this idea after seeing the "Life in a bottle" promo pic on the A.H. fan page, because my mind thought, "Baby Dorian?" I couldn't resist, and I hope this story doesn't turn out weird...er than it already sounds. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

Chapter One: We're Proud to Announce...

* * *

"Dorian. Dorian, wake up! Or, start up, whatever! Dorian!"

The DRN was unresponsive. He was still strapped to the gurney, and the monitor next to him had been smashed in. John looked over at Paul, who was busy ordering his MX to fall in with the others. "Richard, help me out here!"

"What's wrong with him?" Paul walked over, holstering his gun. "Is he...?"

"I don't know," John snapped in irritation. It had been a long night, and he'd already been worried about that. "Let's just get him out of this, and out of here."

Paul threw him a look. "How do we do that? Look at these cuffs - do you have a laser?"

John sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Hey, MX, over here!" One of the models recognized the command and joined them. "Can you get this off of him?"

The MX analyzed. "Stand aside, Detective." In one quick moment, the android had taken the metal and shattered it. Then he did the same with the other three, then looked at John. "Shall I assist you in carrying him out?" He asked.

John shook his head. "We got it. Just secure the perimeter." He reached out to take Dorian's arm. Suddenly, it was like someone had hit the on switch; Dorian opened his eyes, gasped, and took John's hand in a strong grip. "Ah, Dorian - "

"You're here," Dorian replied. He looked up at him with immense relief, and smiled. "John, how long has it been?"

"I'll tell you if you'd let go of my hand," John grunted. Dorian realized the problem and did as asked. "Let's just go. Can you walk?"

Dorian nodded. He sat up, blinked a couple of times, then stood. One of the suspects was in custody now, so the team headed out of the lab to sort everything out. Outside, the medical team was waiting for Dorian. Rudy was there, and even he couldn't keep the smile from his face. He hurried over to the DRN, looking tempted to hug him.

"Dorian, are you all right?"

"Fine, Doctor Lom. As far as I can tell, my internal system hasn't been tampered with, and I'm all in one piece."

"You're sure? I mean, you don't think they...did anything, do you?"

Dorian only shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll have someone check me out when we get back. For now, I need to recharge at the lab."

Rudy nodded fervently, patted Dorian's shoulder, and let the matter drop for now. He would be observing the examination, one way or another - if Maldonado denied him that, he'd fight it. This case had been too important not to look into, and if the consequences had hit with his roommate, he wanted to know about it.

John was in the same boat. As they drove back to the precinct, his eyes kept moving cautiously over to his partner. Dorian noticed and asked him about it. "Were you worried, John?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

John shifted. "Sure. You're my partner, why would I not be? Don't make a big deal, got it?"

"I won't, though it is tempting."

"...You're sure you're all right? I mean, the idea of these experiments...it's not natural."

Dorian considered it. "No, but not unrealistic. People were finding alternatives way before this technology was developed."

"It doesn't make it right," John insisted. "Using people as surrogates like this is messed up, and doing it to androids - DRNs and MXs alike - is...I don't even want to know."

Dorian almost responded, but he thought better of it. John was set in his ways, and the both of them were too tired to argue now. It had taken almost a month to track down the suspects, to find Dorian. At least they had a lead now, but Dorian wasn't sure on how compliant he would be.

At the station, John left Dorian at the stairs, giving him a final, concerned look. Dorian insisted he was fine, and that John get home to get some rest. He turned and headed in, where Maldonado was waiting for him. She extended her hand, which he took, and she placed her other one over his. "You're all right," she said.

"I'm fine, Captain," he agreed with a smile. "When will the suspect be questioned?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'd like to be there, if you'll allow it."

Sandra hesitated, then sighed. "I suppose it won't do anyone harm. I just hope we'll have an answer to all of this."

* * *

Noah looked up at the female police officer, and smiled. "Really, anything you've heard on the news will tell you what you need to know."

She stared at him tersely. "I want to hear it from your mouth. You're obviously not the head of this operation, and you don't seem too upset in being here. Tell me more about the experiments."

Noah sighed. "Fine. We are a highly-professional, highly-discreet organization in alternatives to parenting." He said it in a scripted fashion, like an ad would give when promoting their product. "We believe in no questions asked, no prerequisites, other than the pure desire in raising a child and giving him or her a chance at life. Yada, yada, yada," he finished, and the woman shook her head. He peered up at her. "Are you with anyone now, ma'am? You look like the perfect - "

"That's enough," she barked. She glanced at the other man in the room, the DRN, before continuing. "What was the process in doing this? What supplies did you need?"

Noah looked at her like the answer was obvious. "Black Market supplies, of course. Where else could you get willing donors and participants? The process is simple from there, especially for a woman. Since her biology is already perfect how it is, it's no different than an artificial insemination."

"We received reports of men involving themselves," the officer reminded him, "as well as synthetic models. What's the story behind that? You have either males or asexual carriers of a child at that point."

Noah smiled. "That was the harder part - for the androids, at least. A pouch was made, placed on the abdomen, and for the male humans, the transfer of nutrients is simple. The pouch is biological, so through a surgical process, it holds the child and keeps them alive, growing. For the MXs, and our friend here, it would be much more complicated."

The woman held up her hand, then pointed at the DRN. "Are you saying that he's had the pouch put on?"

"I didn't say that, no. I said the process would be more difficult. You see, with a human, the pouch adapts externally, creating that 'baby bump', with the androids, it had to be done internally. Parts are removed, rearranged, and it doesn't make a difference. As the baby grows, the skin may extend a little, but it depends on how big the baby is. The carrier injects the necessary foods into the pouch, where the infant receives it through the umbilical cord."

The woman was quiet for a moment, taking in all of the information. She finally looked at him again and said, "What about your partners? Where would they have gone?"

Again, Noah shrugged. "You were smart enough to find our secret hideout - the big one - so I'm sure you'll have them in no time. Just follow the sounds of little, pattering feet." He laughed at the last comment, pleased with his wit. The cops both shook their heads, and the female instructed the MX officers to escort him back into his cell for now.

Dorian, meanwhile, remained quiet. His hand rested on his stomach, and memories of being in the lab ran through his files. As it turned out, his memories had been a little tampered with, so he had little to work with. He'd spent all of his time on the operation table, too, so he never was sure of his surroundings. Sandra placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Dorian?"

He smiled. "Yes, just thinking. It looks like we've made progress; he told us more than I thought he would."

Sandra frowned. "That's what worries me. He seemed so happy to confess, like he'd been expecting us to find him."

"Perhaps they just weren't worried about the consequences. They just wanted to see how long this would run before someone found out."

The Captain didn't know what to say. The department now faced apprehending the other criminals, but dealing with all of the pregnancies and parties involved was out of their hands. The legal battles would be a nightmare, to say the least. Sandra opened the door and walked out to the lobby with Dorian. "So, you're all checked out? Nothing was found?"

Dorian shook his head. "Not at the moment. If anything develops, I'll let you know."

"You're okay to work?"

Dorian glanced over at John, who was sitting at his desk and watching something. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to getting back out there. I'm thankful everyone was so diligent in finding me."

Sandra smiled, following his gaze. "He was the most diligent, just so you know. Don't tell him I said that, but it's true."

The two parted ways there, and Dorian quietly walked over to John. On the screen before him was the news report about the experiments. The camera showed a picture of Noah as the reporter spoke:

_"Police brought into custody Noah Burnham, one of the alleged members of the recently developed L.I.F.E organization. To recap, these men were soliciting an opportunity for both females and males to give birth to a child, or be a surrogate for another. Reports have been gathered in saying that synthetics have also been victimized in this manner, though not much more information has been given at this time. Mr. Burnham is being questioned, and the search for his colleagues continues."_

"John, are you ready to go?"

John had a deep frown on his face as he deactivated the screen. He stood and shook his head, obviously disgusted. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

_Two month later..._

"Initiating start-up."

Dorian twitched to life, spending a moment to enjoy the silence the lab offered. Living with Rudy Lom had been a decent choice, and much better than having the MXs wandering around him. He stepped away from his charging station, and walked into the next room. Rudy was already awake, and noticed Dorian's presence immediately. "Morning, good sir. How are we doing today?"

Dorian paused, then made a thoughtful face. "I'm going to tell them today."

For a moment, Rudy was confused. When he noticed Dorian had his hand over his stomach, the light bulb turned on. "Oh. A-Are you sure? I mean, there's no rush; no one's noticed - "

"Still, it's only fair. Things seem stable now, and the baby is growing at a healthy rate. Don't worry about being in trouble, by the way," Dorian added at Rudy's uncertain expression, "we can say it was a miscalculation."

"Yeah, but what about all of the scheduled injections for the fetus? I'll tell you, it wasn't easy getting what I needed under Maldonado's nose."

"Oh, Dorian replied. "Perhaps it's best to tell the truth, then."

Rudy grimaced. "I dunno, mate. We've already planned everything after the delivery, so no one knows about it..." He trailed off, and looked at Dorian's stomach again. "I suppose there's no talking you out of it. You're as stubborn as John is. I'm sure this baby will be just like you, too, Dorian."

Dorian smiled at the humor. "I'm sorry, Doctor. I take full responsibility, since I kept this from even you in the beginning. I appreciate you keeping my cover for now."

"You have a lot of compassion, friend. That's what makes your series so great, but I know that each of you has your own personality. You're just being you." Rudy smiled, and patted the DRN's shoulder. "Want me to go up with you?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you. John will be here soon, so I'll inform the Captain, just for practice. I'm sure John will react...accordingly."

Dorian left Rudy shaking his head. Upstairs, Sandra was in her office, filing over reports and talking on the phone. He waved to her, and she buzzed him in and invited him to sit. Her conversation seemed to be with an upset man, who was yelling on the other end. All Sandra could do was apologize and kindly ask him to call in the afternoon. When she managed to hang up, she heaved a sigh and closed her eyes. "Morning, Dorian. What can I do for you?"

"You seem stressed. Should I come back another time?"

"No, no, it's fine. We've been getting understandably hostile calls from parents of young girls who've signed onto the L.I.F.E. program. I'd just love to hear good news right about now."

Dorian hesitated. "...I see. Perhaps another time would be perfect." He stood, but Sandra waved her hand.

"It was just a figure of speech, Dorian. If you have a problem, you need to tell me."

The DRN carefully sat back down. "Very well. See, I _have_ good news, but also, bad news. Which would you like first?"

Sandra scrunched her nose. This was not going to be a good day. "The good news?"

Dorian nodded. "Well, when I told you, concerning the experiment I underwent, that nothing had developed, I wasn't lying...at the time."

Sandra stared at him. "What do you mean?"

Dorian looked down, and finally lifted a little of his grey shirt. Sandra leaned forward, and immediately saw a slight, protruding bump. "Dorian," she replied warningly.

"Since then, nine weeks have passed. There's a baby, which I've been providing nutrition to from the beginning. I didn't wish to inform you because many of the babies put into MX models have died. However, this one has maintained rather well."

"Oh, Dorian!" Sandra moaned. "What's the _bad_ news?!"

"...Your reaction. I want to carry it to full term, and give it a good home, but I feared telling you."

"So you're two months along? I can't believe I'm _asking_ you this." She rested a hand over her eyes.

"Yes, plus one week."

"Okay, well, one step at a time. We have to contact the donor. Most people donated anonymously, but I'm sure you've already scanned the DNA." Dorian nodded, but didn't reply. So, Sandra pressed him. "Who's the father?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the glass. John was there, coffee in hand without fail. The two of them looked at him, then Dorian turned back to Sandra and let his eyes give his answer.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

_I was really, really, ridiculously tempted to make John the one with the baby. However, I wondered if realistically John would have accepted it. Dorian is more compassionate, and openly adorable with that. So, we'll see what chaos ensues since John is, uh, the generous donor :) Anyways, thanks for reading! _


	2. First Comes Love

**Author Note:** Thank you for the favorites and followers! Y'all are so awesome :) Also, I made a mistake! At the end of the last chapter, I said I was tempted to make John the father, and I didn't. What I meant was that I was tempted to have him be the one with the baby (I fixed it), but chose Dorian instead. Also ALSO, I went back and realized the lifespan of the baby wasn't accurate. So, I fixed that, too.

* * *

Chapter Two: First Comes Love

* * *

Rudy stared, dumbfounded. "You...didn't _tell _him?!"

Dorian shrugged. "I don't think it's the right time. He was upset enough just knowing about the baby."

"What did he say?"

"Dorian," the DRN replied in John's voice, "you can't be serious about this."

Rudy huffed in annoyance. "Really? I'll bet he'd sing a different tune knowing it's his!"

Dorian wasn't so sure. John had looked conflicted between laughter and disgust over the news. He hadn't outright said to get rid of it, but he wasn't too enthusiastic about this, either. If he'd been told that the genetic makeup of the baby was thanks to him, he would have probably run away. How the donation had been taken - or when, or why - Dorian didn't want to know, but it was definitely from John Kennex. Dorian now wondered if someone was targeting him, or if he'd been selected one out of a thousand.

Whatever the case, it was final. Dorian was tempted to never tell him. "Is it really necessary for him to know?" He asked Rudy.

The man nodded after a moment's hesitation. "I think so. Any man has a right to know he's a father; I know I would, if it were mine."

Dorian smiled kindly at him. "You'd probably handle it a lot better than John. He's...well, let's just say that knowing might be detrimental to -" He stopped himself, because the door to the lab was opening. The subject of their conversation was strolling on in, his eyes immediately moving between them. When they didn't respond, he gave a short laugh.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Rudy glanced at Dorian a final time, and shrugged when he didn't react. "No, no, John. I'll just be getting back to work, so if you'll excuse me..." He moved over to his desk, and busied himself with one of his projects.

Dorian only smiled, and turned to John. "Shall we get going?"

John observed him, his eyes trailing down to Dorian's middle. "I was talking to Maldonado just now. Are you fit for duty?"

"What do you mean?"

John paused, a slight wince on his face. He nodded to the same place he'd been looking before. "I mean, you and and junior. Too much moving around and that kid isn't going to make it."

Dorian ran the statement through his head, and realized John was right. Having an android surrogate didn't make the baby safer, especially with all of the action they found themselves in. It wasn't any different than a woman waiting patiently for her child to arrive; she had to be careful. "What am I supposed to do, John? I was designed to be a - "

"A cop, I know. You're the one who decided on this, pal. You're going to have to play house for the next seven months."

"What will you do? Who will be your partner?"

John shrugged. "Maldonado isn't sure yet. I'll die before I work with another MX, and Richard is out of the question - we'd probably kill each other."

Dorian smiled and rolled his eyes. "It might be your only option, unless you'd like to_ help_ me play house."

John chuckled uncomfortably and shook his head. "No way, man. No way in hell, am I going to hang out here while you knit onesies."

"What will you be doing today, since you don't have a partner?" Dorian asked.

"The Captain's having me do paperwork. We're still getting calls left and right from parents and boyfriends who didn't know about this until now. I just...hope this is all over soon."

"Soon enough, John," Dorian replied, glancing at Rudy. The doctor, having been listening, looked away and raised his hands in surrender. His behavior was cryptic, even for him, but John decided not to question it. He promised Dorian that something would be done to suit everyone, and headed back upstairs. Sandra was waiting for him, an equally strange look on her face.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, sorry," she replied distractedly. "What did Dorian say?"

"He wants something to do, lightweight until the, uh, bundle of joy arrives. About the partner thing, if you really want me to work with Richard, I can."

"Yeah, yeah," Sandra replied. She had that far-off look on her face again, looking at him with intrigue. "If that's what you want..."

He peered at her. "Sandra, you sure you're all right? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear something is going on with everyone." He'd meant it as a joke, but her hesitance worried him. "..._Is_ there something going on? You're weirding me out."

She nodded apologetically and patted his shoulder. "I know, I'm sorry, John. This has just been a strange case, and I'm a little tired. How are you doing?"

John made a face. "I don't know. This thing with Dorian...I don't really get it. I mean, he's willing to sacrifice a lot for a baby, one that's not even his."

"...Has he found out who the donor was?"

John smiled wryly. "I have a theory about that. I think he does know, and he's not telling me. I understand the discretion of it, but...I'll bet he knows. If it were me, I'd contact the donor immediately."

Sandra nodded. "I agree. Talk to him about it, see what you can find. That person has a right to know, just as much as the rest."

John left her be after that, as she was called away by a group of officers about something. He decided to help Valerie with the paper-pushing, since there was a lot more coming in as of late. It didn't seem to bother her, though, and she smiled up at him from her desk. "Afternoon, John. You ready to work?"

He sat next to her, taking the first file. "As I'll ever be. Boy, I tell you, whatever's in the water, I want none of it."

She frowned through her smile. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone around her is so...shifty, so uneasy. Are you catching it, too?" He put a hand over her forehead, and shared a laugh with her.

"I don't think so," she admitted. "How is Dorian doing?"

"Fine, for now. I think being a mommy is going to start driving him crazy."

Valerie shrugged, and John sensed one of her sweet, motivational answers coming on. "I think it's great. He wants to give the baby a good home, and I'm proud of him. He didn't ask for this to happen, but he's willing to go through it to give someone a chance. Don't you agree?"

John ran a hand over the back of his neck, smiling. "Don't get all gush on me. I'll just be glad to have my partner back."

"Well, regardless, you should support him."

In response, John faked a shudder. "Val, not the unspeakable phrase. This has nothing to do with me, and he's not fragile. He doesn't need my help to do this."

"Still, he's not just a complete machine. He comprehends how serious this is, and for anyone, it can be an overwhelming experience. I'm just suggesting, be there for him if he needs it. You'd do it for me, wouldn't you?" She winked at him innocently.

Before he could stutter through an answer, Detective Paul walked up to them. "Hey, Kennex, you busy?"

"It might not look like it, but yeah, kind of."

Paul shrugged. "All right. Just thought you ought to know that we found the rest of the gang."

Now interested, John stood. "Noah's gang?"

"Yeah, and a ton of records from donors. It was almost too easy, I tell ya. It's like these guys _wanted _us to find it. They don't even care what happens to them, the damage is done."

"Are they available for questioning?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. I have a few choice words I'd like to share with them."

* * *

Dorian was in a quiet room, sitting across from a young girl named Dana. She looked upset as she held a hand over her stomach. Dorian guessed that she couldn't be too far along, but she seemed to be in a predicament. She'd walked right into the station all on her own, and she'd wanted to talk to a police officer. After explaining what had happened to her, Maldonado decided that Dorian, for obvious reasons, would be a good candidate. Dana had been kidnapped, like him, and been under sedation for the process. Then she'd been set into the world, a heavy burden on her shoulders. She hadn't let anyone know until now, too scared of the consequences.

"What can we do for you?" Dorian asked.

She blinked, then looked up at him. "I'm scared - I came here because I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to know if I...have to keep the baby. Will they make me keep it?"

"You don't want to?" Dorian replied, and the girl nodded.

"I'm not ready for this - I don't know what to do, and I don't have the money for it. The men that did this...why did this happen?" She looked at him with widened eyes.

Dorian was quiet for a moment. He hadn't spoken to anyone who'd gone to L.I.F.E., but it seemed that there were more than a few victims mixed in with the volunteers. "Do you remember anything of what happened to you?"

Dana shook her head. "No, not much. I was walking one night, and someone knocked me out. Most of it is a complete blur; when I finally came to my senses, I was out in the street, a couple of miles from my house. When I found out I was pregnant, I just couldn't tell my Mom. I'm all she has, and we don't have much besides. We can't do this alone."

Dorian nodded understandingly. "Would you mind if I showed you something?"

A little confused, Dana nodded. Dorian scooted his chair a little closer, then took her hand. He placed it over his stomach, and though it wasn't much, it was enough to help her understand. The baby was quiet today, but had been growing at a healthy rate. "I'm a DRN. I'll never understand this in the way that you will, and I didn't expect this to happen. It's a little weird, to tell you the truth. However, we both have the chance to experience something new. There are many opportunities for your baby when it's born, and you don't have to take the responsibility of raising it. Many people out there are just waiting for a chance to adopt, because they can't have children. You don't have to take the alternative, because there are many places and people willing to take care of you through this. This includes the finances," he added at her skeptical expression. "If you choose to keep your baby, you'll still have the support you need."

Dana looked at him, and finally her eyes became glossy. Her face scrunched up, and she hid it behind her hands. "What if I'm not a good Mom?" She moaned.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "You'll be fine. Talk to _your_ Mom about this - she understands more than anyone. Whatever your decision, make sure it's the right one for you. Keep in contact with us, to let us know what you want."

She gave him a teary smile, and nodded. The conversation seemed to be over, so the two walked out to the lobby. Dana asked to use the phone, and mouthed a 'thank you' to Dorian before he left her. Since he had nothing to really do, he checked in on Maldonado. The Captain was in her office, leaning back in her chair and lost in thought. He knocked, and she let him in. "Dorian, how can I help you?"

"Are the interrogations over?"

She pursed her lips. "That's what I'm waiting on. I guess they found a bunch of records, from 'anonymous' donors, and not so anonymous. John is questioning one of them now about it." She gave him a knowing look. "I thought you were going to tell him."

"...I wasn't sure about it. I know I haven't exactly been honest, and I apologize. Do you think they have his record?"

"I'm almost positive, and I didn't want him to find out this way. His reaction won't be good, either way, but..."

Dorian nodded, looking down. "Yes, I understand. I...miscalculated, thinking that it wouldn't matter. I'm not going to keep the baby, so I assumed the anonymity would remain in tact."

Suddenly, the desk phone beeped. Sandra pressed it and asked, "Yes? Maldonado here."

There was a pause. _"Captain, is Dorian around?"_ It was John, and he didn't sound pleased.

"...What's wrong, John?" She replied, playing it cool.

_"Oh, I'd just like to speak with him. Preferably in Rudy's lab. _If_ he's not busy."_

"I'll...send him down, yes. Give him five minutes, okay?"

_"Just fine."_ John hung up, and the two could only imagine what the Detective looked like right now. Sandra gave a long look at Dorian, then shrugged helplessly. "You'd better get down there."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"I'm not giving you a choice in the matter at this point. Besides," she stood, "I'm worried he'll decide to hold Doctor Lom hostage if we don't comply."

It wasn't exactly a joke, and Dorian knew that as he walked out the door.

* * *

_Dun dun duuun! What's gonna happen now?_


	3. Someone Tiny, Someone Sweet

**Author Note:** Thank you for reviews and new followers!

* * *

Chapter Three: Someone Tiny, Someone Sweet

* * *

John threw back another Red Snapper, taking advantage that it was on the house. It wasn't his drink of preference, but it was keeping him sedated enough to not jump off a bridge. The rage he'd been feeling for an hour was starting to numb, but he would never forget expressing it in the lab. Never had he yelled so much at someone, and half the time it hadn't even been at Dorian. Those criminals had taken advantage of him, taken a part of him, and placed it in the mechanical intestines of his DRN partner.

He caught the attention of the bar tender and waved him over. The man looked at him skeptically and asked, "Yes, officer?"

"Ano...thur," John slurred. Perhaps he was a little more in it than he thought. He tried again. "Another, please."

The man gave him a sympathetic smile. "You asked nicely, but you've had enough. I'm more concerned about whether you have a ride home tonight."

"Left my car at the station," he lied.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, and I have your keys," he reminded, pointing to the wall.

John sighed. "Look, I'm not goin' anywhere, obviously, so gimme a break..." He trailed off as sudden nausea hit him. It passed after a moment, so he looked at the man again.

The bar tender sighed. "If you're lookin' to drink yourself to death, you came to the right place, buddy."

John scoffed as his drink was being made. "You have no idea." His mind turned to Dorian again, and how he'd left him sitting there in the lab. Rudy had tried to defend him, but John had threatened to place the nearest piece of equipment up where the sun didn't shine. As he thought about it, he didn't understand why Dorian had been so quiet. Normally he made sport of talking John's ear off, but today he'd been so...agreeable. He knew he'd been in the wrong, but John couldn't totally blame him. He was more mad that it had ever happened at all. _As if things couldn't get worse since I've been back, _he thought miserably.

"Here you go, but this is the last one, officer," the man replied. John went to take it, but someone placed a hand over his from behind. It was a woman's, soft and comforting, and when he turned he found Valerie. She smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"Let's go, John."

He turned away, feeling embarrassed. If there was one person he would hate to have seen him like this, it was her. He didn't even know what to say without snapping at her, too. The bar tender looked down and him and said, "Another time, all right? Looks like your ride's here."

John sighed heavily. With unsteady legs he stood and followed Valerie out into the cool night. She held onto one arm and walked him over to his car, his keys in hand. She helped him into the passenger side, then moved around and took her seat behind the wheel. "You okay?" She asked quietly. "We were worried about you."

He let his head fall to the side, to look at her. "Why did this happen? Why...did they do this to me?"

Valerie didn't answer right away. She reached out and took his hand, finding the broken expression staring back at her. "I think I'm going to take you home, for now. Try to get some sleep, and talk to Dorian tomorrow."

"How many people know?" John asked. The thought - and that last drink - turned his stomach. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire precinct. Richard hadn't been in the interrogation room with him when he'd found out, but...it wouldn't be long. Those records would be looked through, and someone would tell. He could just imagine their faces, and the stories, the jokes...

"John, we're here."

He opened his eyes. The car had stopped, and Valerie was waiting for him. "Do you want me to go up with you?"

"Uh, no, I'll...be okay."

"Good. Go get some rest, and I'll be by to pick you up in the morning."

"You takin' the car?" He asked sleepily. Valerie nodded apologetically, so he shrugged. "All right. I guess I trust you with it." He opened the door, mumbled a 'good night', and headed up to his apartment. Somehow, even in his drunken stupor, he managed to get into his pajamas, put his synthetic on the charger, and fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning, John busied himself with suffering through a massive hangover. He woke early, showered, groaned through breakfast, and finally plopped onto the couch. His shift didn't start for another hour, so he lay there with a cold towel over his eyes. The Tylenol was finally kicking in, so he figured he would be fine to drive...except one thing. He sat up and grabbed his phone, suddenly remembering. He dialed Valerie's number and waited.

_"Good morning, John," _her voice greeted cheerily. _"How are you feeling?"_

"Good enough, thanks. Are you still picking me up today?"

She laughed. _"I figured I'd leave you stranded today. No, I'm heading out right now, so I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Val. Thanks...for last night, too. I was pretty pathetic."

_"No, you weren't," _she insisted. _"How else could someone react finding out about something like that?"_

John sighed. "Maybe with a little of that support you mentioned? Was Dorian upset?"

There was a smile in her voice when she responded. _"Dorian understands. You should talk to him, though, and sort things out. Listen, we'll talk when I get there, okay?"_

"Right, right." John realized he was babbling like an idiot. "I'll talk to you then."

* * *

Rudy stood strong, ready to face the hurricane if necessary. He even had a wrench in hand, which he'd been using before John decided to walk in. Maldonado had kindly warned him of the Detective's arrival, but also let him know that John looked less homicidal today. Which was good. Now, John stood there, trying to be as patient as he could.

"Rudy, I just want to talk to him."

"Y-Yeah, you said that yesterday, didn't you? Look, I know I'm no fighter, but I _will_ keep him from you until I know that it's safe."

"What are you, a judge?" John replied, losing a little of that patience. "Rudy, I can admit, I freaked out. I had one too many last night, and today's a new day. Could I please talk to him? I need to get this whole thing figured out, or I really will go insane."

Rudy pointed the wrench at him, a smug look on his face. "Well, you're gonna have to wait. He's not done charging yet, and you know how cranky he gets."

"Yeah, I do. So, until he does, anything I do to help out here?"

Rudy gave him a look, seemed to consider his words, and replied, "Knit onesies?"

John couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He took a seat, glancing at the Doctor. "You're lucky I'm hungover."

Rudy smiled, then continued in his work. Dorian was up about ten minutes later, and greeted him briefly before looking at John. Carefully, he said, "Morning, John. Are you feeling better today?"

John stood. "I suppose. I want to talk to you about...this," he waved to Dorian's stomach. "If you're willing to, that is."

"Of course, man. I'll see you later, Doctor Lom."

Rudy waved to him, gave an uncertain look towards John, and watched the two head upstairs. John wasn't looking forward to being up here, around the others, but no one had quite decided to bother him yet. Maldonado had sort of given him the day off, to talk to Dorian, so he knew it was now or never. They walked outside, and across the street of the station, and to the car. The last thing John wanted was to have this conversation out in the open, and Dorian seemed to understand that. He waited, but John didn't speak for a long while. "What do you want to talk about?"

In response, John sighed. He finally looked over and said, "I'm sorry."

It surprised Dorian. "I accept your apology. You were reasonably frustrated, and I don't hold that against you. Again, I apologize for not telling you sooner. It was wrong to have kept the information from you."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter now, because we have bigger issues. So, this kid is really...mine?" He winced at the phrasing. "I mean, from my DNA?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes. I asked to see the file, and the registry had all of your information, including date of conception - "

"I know, I know," John replied hastily. "I don't need a reminder on the details. You said you planned on an adoption?"

"Yes. It seems like the most adequate option, however, I can reconsider if you want to keep it."

_If I want to keep it. What does that even mean?_ John wondered. "I'm not exactly father material, Dorian."

Dorian smiled. "I disagree. From what I understand of parenting, no one really feels prepared even when it is planned. It'll be your own experience, if you let it, John."

John looked away. "I think...someone else would be a better father. You would, too, and I wouldn't doubt you with it."

Dorian didn't answer. He only looked down, and rested a hand over his middle. "I never thought of myself as the one to raise it. I don't feel I'm right for the job - this _is_ your kid we're talking about," he added jokingly.

"So, the adoption still stands," John said, ignoring the comment. It sounded so final, and the words seemed to finalize the decision. Somehow, they felt empty, and he couldn't understand why. It made him uncomfortable, so he shrugged it off and looked back at his partner. "Is there anything else I should know? Do you need help with anything?"

"I don't think so. Rudy has been helping me in supplying the baby with nutrition, so that's fine. Have you decided on who your new partner will be?"

"Maldonado is reassigning me today. I gotta tell you, I don't like it."

"What, not having me around?" Dorian teased.

"Don't flatter yourself. I mean change; I have to get used to a new face, and if I'm stuck with an MX, a boring car ride."

"You could stay in the - "

John immediately held up a hand. "Pass."

Dorian grinned and shook his head. "Well, I suppose I'll be passing my time alone, then."

"Just you and your rocking chair, man," John replied. He rested his head against the back of the seat, closed his eyes, and laughed in disbelief. He was going to be a father.

* * *

_Okay, I think I like how this chapter ended :) The next one should be up soon!_


	4. Make It Blue, Make It Pink

**Author Note: **At a personal record-breaking 3,500 words, here's the next chapter! I can never get to the point like I want...I don't know if I'll have anything for Valentine's day, be it Almost Human or not, but this will be in honor of it! Sort of. Now you kind of know what to expect as you read ;) Thanks for followers, favorites, and any reviews that might sneak their way in. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: Make It Blue, Make It Pink

* * *

"The baby's on its way!"

John shook his head. "I don't want to," he insisted, "I'm not ready."

"I know, but you're almost there."

"John," said a voice. He looked up, finding Dorian sitting at his side. "It's okay, man. You're going to be a great father."

"No," John moaned," I won't. I'm not going to be a good father! I don't want to do this!"

"It's okay. It's okay..."

"No. No...ah!"

John woke himself with an impressive jump, his eyes flickering around the dark room. After a moment, he realized he was home, in bed...and definitely not in the hospital, about to have a baby. He groaned, flopping onto his back. It was the fifth dream he'd had like this, though each one varied a little. Sometimes he was watching Dorian, other times he was out in the hall, pacing worriedly. A couple of times, he'd received the news that the baby hadn't made it. His heart still pounded from the fading adrenaline. "What is wrong with me?" He wondered aloud.

He crawled out of bed, not bothering to grab his synthetic. Instead he settled into his old crutches, moving to the kitchen for a drink. Summer was around the corner, leaving him parched every morning, and he hated wasting money on air conditioning he didn't really need. Though, he was starting to reconsider, blaming his strange dreams on the heat. _Lucky Dorian doesn't have to deal with this. I'm not even the one having the kid, _He thought. Things seemed to be going well the past month, and Dorian was pleased over the health and progression of the baby. He was still stuck in the lab, or wandered around the precinct to help with paperwork, and his patience had held. Most of the time.

Perhaps he was only trying to experience, be more...sympathetic, but his behavior had changed. Whenever John had visited him, it always began a smile on the DRN's face. All he wanted to talk about was how he could feel the movements, which amazed him because he was "just a synthetic". Then he would talk about how he wondered if he was sufficient enough to support another life, and John would have to talk him back into sense. Dorian was acting just like any other mother would over her unborn child, thinking every moment over every possible concern. John sighed to himself - it was draining. He was trying to be supportive, but the whole thing was just so _weird._

Still...it was starting to grow on him, the idea. He still hadn't forgiven the creeps who'd done this, but being a father wasn't sounding like a bad idea. He'd had a good childhood himself, and remembered how influential his father had been for him. Edward Kennex was more than a decent man - he was John's personal hero - and he'd taught John well. John hadn't completely decided on whether or not there would be an adoption, but he could handle parenthood, couldn't he?

He certainly wasn't getting much sleep these days, so he had that already. He lived alone, so that would be a problem; he didn't trust many people in this world, not even a babysitter. He didn't want to have to go on leave, but he would have to if he kept the baby. Also, that _alone _was still up in the air. Most of the babies had been paid for with honest money, though toward illegal activities. Some people hadn't known this, and now potentially faced losing the chance they had at raising a child. The technology had guaranteed results - and since proven - in every case, even to those who'd been victimized. John figured that if there hadn't been unwilling participants, the company might have gone under the radar for much longer. He just couldn't understand why they'd been so content to see the end.

When morning came, John found himself on the couch. He'd been lying there, contemplating nothing short of deep thoughts, and today was a new day. It was a new month, and he just needed to focus on his job for now. Go to work, catch the bad guys, and go home; He could worry about the complicated stuff later. He dressed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth, and headed out the door.

At work, people bustled around and left him alone, as they had since the ordeal had started. He couldn't avoid the fact that his reputation always seemed to precede him, but there were at least a few decent people left in the world. Most of the time, he wasn't bothered about his and Dorian's situation. One woman had quietly tried to congratulate him, giving him a pep talk about not listening to negative comments. To not hurt her feelings, John had smiled and thanked her, then went on his merry way. Today, as he walked over to his desk to set down his things, he noticed a familiar something on the table top. It was a flyer for an "Unplanned Pregnancies" organization, which he'd been receiving at least once a week. To avoid broadcasted humiliation, he always tossed it and kept his mouth shut. He wasn't going to let his coworkers get the better of him.

"Good morning, John."

John turned abruptly, throwing away the pamphlet as he did so. Sandra greeted him with a smile, which was laced with mild curiosity. "Morning, Captain," he replied, clearing his throat.

"I wanted to give you and Larson your assignment today, because I think..." She frowned, then looked around him. Her eyes trailed down, and John followed her gaze. From inside the receptacle, a voice could be heard. "What is that?

_"With us at your side, you'll be able to tackle all obstacles you may be facing - "_

"No, it's nothing, Sandra." John rammed his foot at the can, in desperate hopes of stopping the ad. "What's the assignment?"

_" - to guide you to a place of happiness, to help you understand that this will be the best experience of your life."_

The voice had gotten louder, meaning more people could hear. From the corner of his eye, John noticed a group of officers, snickering and whispering to each other. "One second, Sandra." He turned, no longer able to ignore the terrible heat running through his face. He reached into the trash bin, grabbed the plastic, and promptly ripped it in half. Throwing it in a second time, in pieces, was all the more satisfying, but it didn't stop the reaction of those around him. The cops were laughing openly now, giving high-fives and cat calls. Sandra turned in frustrated surprise, then back to John. "What's this about?"

"Please, don't worry about it, I don't want more problems - " John began, but Sandra shook her head.

"In my office, now."

There was no arguing. John followed her up, where she closed the door and motioned for him to sit. She pulled up a chair and looked at him for a long moment - it made him uncomfortable. "What?" He asked uncertainly.

"Has this been going on for a while now?"

"...Yeah, you could say that. Look, it doesn't matter - "

"It does matter," Sandra argued. "It matters to me, because you're not only my officer, you're my friend. I don't tolerate bullying in any form, and you shouldn't have to deal with this. I'm sorry, John."

He sighed, settling back into his chair. "I...appreciate that. I can handle myself, though, and I haven't even addressed the issue with them."

"Then you're the bigger person, and I'm proud of you for that." She smiled at him, and he looked away. It really didn't matter, what was happening. He wasn't going to let them win, he wasn't going to react - well, he had a little, today - and it would all be over soon. He hoped. "So, you said something about an assignment?"

Sandra shook her head and chuckled. "Yes, I did, I - "

Suddenly, John's phone was going off. He pulled it from his pocket, then frowned. "It's Rudy." When Sandra gave him the go-ahead, he answered. "Hey, Rudy, what's up?"

_"Are you here yet?"_ His voice was stressed.

"Yeah, I am. What's wrong?"

_"Er, nothing right now, but it's Dorian, I think. Er, right, come down to the lab__. Can you?"_

"...Sure, I'll be down in a minute." John hung up, then relayed the message to Sandra. "Do you mind if I go check it out?"

Sandra nodded and waved a hand. "Go on, it sounds serious. When you find out what it is, let me know."

He nodded and stood, then hurried out the door. Down in the lab, he found Rudy pacing back and forth next to Dorian. The DRN was on his back, on one of the tables, and the ultra sound monitor that had been set up was on. Dorian looked concerned, his eyes trained on the screen. John first greeted Rudy with a questioning stare. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"W-Well, I'm not sure yet. You see, Dorian hasn't been, uh, sleeping well, I guess, and it's messing with his entire system."

"What, he's not getting a full charge? How is that possible?"

Rudy shrugged. Ask him - he knows himself better than I do, and that's saying a lot."

John stepped over to the table. He watched as the baby would lay still for a moment, then seem to jerk in place. As it did, Dorian did the same. "What's wrong? Why haven't you been getting a full charge?"

Dorian looked up at him with those blue eyes, worry evident on his face. "I don't know. I'll go to my station at night, and I keep re-starting up every few hours. I can easily charge down again, but it just keeps happening. My system is trying to make up for lost power, and it's sending electric bursts through me and to the baby. She's in pain, John."

The comment went unregistered for a moment. He never asked Dorian much about the child, more about how Dorian himself was doing. He hadn't taken the time to connect with it - now wasn't the time, either - but now he'd learned something. The baby was a girl. _I have a daughter._

"John, I think I'm going to take a look at Dorian now. If something isn't connected right, or a part of him is malfunctioning, I need to check it out."

Dorian twitched again, and gasped. He placed his hands over his stomach and looked down. "Doctor Lom, it's getting worse."

John stepped back, not sure of how to help. He would have said Dorian was experiencing the strange equivalent of contractions, but it was far too early, and they were harming the baby. Dorian was instructed to remove his shirt, then lie back down. Rudy thought for a stressed moment, then said, "Dorian, I'm going to plug you into a charger, then remove your chest plate. That way, the baby can still receive heat, and I should be able to see the problem."

"How long has this been going on?" John asked. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

As Rudy worked, he shared a strange look with Dorian. It was almost amused, pleasant, and it passed quickly. Rudy was the one to reply. "Just the past two days. The, uh, jolts started this morning. Not to worry, though, I'll have it figured out momentarily."

_Not worry?_ John thought. He couldn't exactly help it. The silence in the room was unnerving, but there was nothing that could be done. Rudy worked diligently and quickly, occasionally 'hmm'ing and 'ahh'ing. He eventually seemed more frustrated than concerned, and muttered something about "rearranging parts all wrong". John was hesitant to ask about it, or do much of anything besides walk around. He allowed his mind to focus on Dorian's words from earlier. The baby was a girl - his girl - and a warm feeling hit him. He'd spent this entire time picturing himself raising a boy. Teaching him to be tough, how to pick up women, encourage him to run Track like his father had. He could handle a boy, but a girl was...well, he didn't know if he could carry the full package. He was worried for her life, and perhaps leaving it in the hands of someone more suited was better - one that included a woman's touch. John had no wife, and knew that the girl would want a mother's advice, her comfort.

"Ah, there we are!"

Rudy's voice startled him. He turned and walked over, not understanding what was different. Dorian's chest plate was still off, with all the wires and gears exposed. John fought a sudden urge to glance in, perhaps to see if the baby was...he shook his head quickly, blushing. "Is it fixed?" He asked, clearing his throat.

Rudy smiled proudly. "Yep. You see, when Dorian was rearranged to make room for the baby, some of the parts weren't put together properly. One part was even missing, but it was a small enough mistake to not cause a problem before now."

"Why the delay? It's been four-and-a-half months, so why act up now?"

"I dunno. It's no different than any other system - it can still run with a malfunction, it just decided it was time to show itself. It's fine now, and Dorian shouldn't have a problem charging. Are _you_...all right?" He added, giving the Detective a look. Dorian, having sat up, did the same.

John only nodded. "Yeah, it's cool. Listen, if everything's all right, I have to get back to work - "

"John," Dorian replied. "Why don't you stay today? I could use your company."

John hesitated, already heading for the stairs. "Wha...come on, you have Rudy, and he's been a big help, right?"

The DRN smiled "Yes, he has, and I'm thankful for that. However, _you_ are my partner, and my friend. I've enjoyed spending my time with you, and I've missed that the last few months."

Internally, John groaned. Dorian was getting sappy again, and John wasn't in the mood for it. He sighed, then took out his phone and dialed a number. He waited only a moment before he heard, _"John? Everything all right?"_

"Yeah, Sandra, it's taken care of - just a technical issue. Listen, I was wondering if I could stay here today, just to keep an eye on things."

_"Is the baby okay? Dorian?"_

"Fine, yeah. I'm...Rudy is concerned, is all." He glanced at the scientist, who rolled his eyes. "Will that be okay?"

_"...I suppose. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

"Thanks. Bye." He hung up, then looked at Dorian. "Happy now?"

"I appreciate it, yes."

"As do I," Rudy said hastily, "because it means you can keep an eye on him. I have to step out, to grab a few supplies. I'll be back within the hour, but call me if you need anything, understand?" Before John could protest, Rudy slipped into his jacket, grabbed his keys, and hurried up the stairs. John watched after him, a little miffed. What was he supposed to do now, have a conversation with a pregnant DRN? This time he actually groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I'll kill him."

"John what's the matter?" Dorian asked. He stood, replaced his shirt, and walked over to his partner. "You're incredibly stressed - and not from just now. What is it?"

_"This,"_ John snapped, waving his hand at Dorian. "What am I supposed to do? I don't even know if I can take care of this kid, but the responsibility's all mine! I mean, what am I supposed to do with her?" He sat down in one of the chairs, slouched over and rubbed his face with his hands. Dorian didn't reply, but he quietly moved behind John and firmly took his shoulders. It surprised John, but he didn't protest as his muscles were worked. Dorian gently forced his head down a little, rubbing the top of his neck in just the right way.

"You don't have to decide yet."

John made a sound, a mix between a sigh and a content groan. "I'm running out of time."

"Do you want to keep the baby?"

"...I don't know." John struggled to answer. Dorian had lowered his hands, sliding them along the center of John's back. He sat up a little and sighed. _Man, he knows what he's doing._ "I just...if I do get to keep her, will I really be the best for her? She's going to need things someday that I'll never be able to give her."

"I disagree."

"How do you know?" He grumbled, but he couldn't keep the wonder out of his voice. "I'm probably the worst choice."

"Perhaps," Dorian joked. He moved around John to face him. "Perhaps someone else would be. Whatever decision you make, make it right for you."

"How...do you feel about this? You probably have more of an attachment than I do."

Dorian smiled. "From the beginning, I just wanted to care for her. I would say to myself, 'This is John's baby. I have to take care of her, for him.' After a while, I began to realize something."

John realized something, too. Dorian had moved closer to him, looking not quite into his eyes. When he sat back, Dorian followed him fluidly. His smile remained, even as he finally pressed his lips to John's. Instinctually, the action made John kiss back, and he felt his stress melting away. _What is he doing? What am_ I_ doing? _He thought. He nearly pulled away, but Dorian happened to move closer at that second. His hands moved around to the back, and he seemed to be still finding pressure points to work out. The different, relaxing sensations sent John's eyes rolling, and he let his head fall back. "What...?" was all he could say.

Dorian kissed his jaw, then his neck. "You're stressed - I wanted to help." To emphasis this, he pressed rather forcefully on the center, and smiled at the reaction. John gave a surprised moan, and his forehead fell onto Dorian's shoulder. His hand went up to clasp the fabric of Dorian's shirt, and he mumbled something. "What was that?"

"...Hold on. Why'd you kiss me?"

Unabashed, Dorian shrugged. "Physical relaxation, as well as stimulation, has been proven as a cure for stress. Also, I just wanted to do it. Did I make you uncomfortable?"

John thought about it hazily. His body was telling him it was okay, but his mind was freaking out. Dorian was being intimate with him, and John could only imagine the things he could do. That thought embarrassed him. "Not really," he admitted. "Just surprised."

"Do you want me to stop?"

After a moment, John shrugged and looked up at him. "I don't care. No one's around anyways."

Dorian nodded with a smile, and leaned in. He settled into John's lap, and let his hands do the talking. John wrapped his arms around Dorian, clinging tightly to the back of his shirt. His heart pounded, and with his eyes constantly flickering to the stairs, he hoped to high Heaven that Rudy didn't barge in on them.

* * *

_Whew! *Waves hand over face* Okay, now that that's out of the way...I'm sure there will be more, heh! I was conflicted, initially leaning towards a John/Valerie deal, but then THIS happened. I had to go over it a couple of times, so it would flow more naturally. So, I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon, since I'm almost done with my Star Trek story (FINALLY, bwah -_-)_


	5. Family Bonding

**Author Note: **Here's another update for you! Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Five: Family Bonding

* * *

"It's not my fault you happened to catch us." Dorian was still looking up at the lab door, which had been left open in John's hasty escape.

"Well, I'm sorry I _happened_ to forget my car keys," Rudy retorted, still blushing. He ran a hand through his hair, unable to shake the image from his head.

"You won't tell anyone, right? This has no consequence on me, but for John..." Dorian shook his head. He didn't regret his actions, just wished he'd calculated more accurately. Rudy was always leaving things behind, and the keys should have been noticed right on the desk. As the technician had stumbled onto their scene, John had been faster to stumble out of it. He'd left cursing and muttering, with his hand over his mouth in embarrassment.

"I do solemnly swear it, Dorian. I would never tell, because I know I'd take it swiftly with me to the grave. I don't even want to know what John would do to me..." Rudy shuddered, then sat down in a chair - one that hadn't been involved in a make-out session. He peered up at the DRN, and the curiosity took control of his mouth before his brain could stop him. "Why...did you do it? I mean, i-if you don't want to tell me, I completely understand." He gave a nervous laugh, wishing he hadn't asked.

"I was only trying to ease some tension," Dorian said, a reiteration of his earlier words to John. "This has been hard on him, but I feel like I'm getting somewhere."

Rudy raised both eyebrows in mock surprise, and huffed. "Yeah, halfway to third base, mate. Are you going to go after him?"

"Do you think I should?"

"I would. I mean - I _wouldn't,_ no - but if I were you, then, yeah. You two shared something pretty personal, and he needs reassurance right now. Assuming, that is, he hasn't driven himself into oncoming traffic. Ah, joking, Dorian!" He added quickly at the DRN's alarmed expression. "Sorry, bad timing. Look, I'm sure he went for a drive, or maybe went home to cool off. Ask the Captain about it, eh?"

Dorian nodded, already heading upstairs. He didn't have to go far before the woman he was looking for found him. Her expression was stern, but also a little concerned. "Mind telling me why one of my best Detective's just walked out the door, yelling something about sick leave?"

"I may have crossed a line or two," Dorian admitted. "Where will John go?"

Sandra made a face. "I have no idea. Probably home, if I had to make a safe guess. Or out for a drink, for an even more safe guess. Dorian, would you mind coming in to talk with me?"

"Of course, Captain."

If there had been whispering and gossiping before, it had just gotten ten times worse. To everyone who didn't know better, it looked like things were pretty serious with the Kennex-Dorian situation. They spent half their time in Maldonado's office, and it never seemed to end well. Valerie could admit that she wasn't exempt from glancing, but she chose not to engage the conversations that followed. As Detective Paul approached her, she readied herself to stand by that.

"What do you think happened this time?" He asked. Thankfully, he'd sobered up the last couple of months, and had stopped directly instigating John about things. Instead, he chose to throw it onto Valerie, one-on-one. She looked up at him with a set expression.

"I don't know, Richard. This has nothing to do with any of us, and we need to drop it - if you don't mind."

"Look, I guess I don't care, but Kennex looked pretty manic just now. He pretty much ignored the Captain, not exactly cool, Valerie."

Valerie sighed. "If you're that worried, I'll call him in a bit. Anything that he tells me will be confidential, other than an 'I'm fine' or 'Don't worry'. Okay?"

Paul rolled his eyes and walked off. Valerie noticed that Dorian was finally leaving Maldonado's office, so she stood and hurried to catch him. When she called out, he stopped, and greeted her with a polite smile. "Good afternoon, Detective Stahl. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could help you. Do you want me to go with you to find John? I'm worried about him, as well as a few others."

Dorian's smile remained as he considered it. "I appreciate it, but he's fine; Maldonado called him while I was in there, and he decided to answer. He's going to be talking a couple of days off for personal reasons."

That was good enough for her. "Okay, then. Are...you doing okay? Honestly, it's been kind of stressful, hasn't it?"

Dorian gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, thank you. I appreciate your concern, though there's nothing to worry about; John will be back soon enough."

That was the end of the conversation. The day passed normally, quietly, and the gossip died down. Maldonado had kept an eye on John's location during her shift, which still seemed to reside at his home address. She finally decided it was safe to call him, and dialed.

When he finally answered, he sounded like the world was ending. _"H'llo?"_ He muttered.

"John, you're doing okay? All things considered?"

_"...Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry about ditching you today, something happened, and I - "_

"Whatever it was, I don't blame you for the reaction. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. As for leaving, I think a couple of days off would be good for you."

_"...I appreciate that."_

"Could I make a request, John?" Sandra asked, and sensed the hesitance from the other end. He finally prompted her, so she said, "I want to send Dorian to look after you. I really think this needs to be dealt with, whatever's going on with the baby, and being apart isn't helping."

_"Sandra,"_ John replied, a sigh in his voice, _"I would say that's the very reason I walked out. I'm not going to get into this, not even with you, and I'm sorry. Please, I just need time alone to think."_

For just one moment, Sandra was tempted to settle. John was at his limit, and sounded desperate for solitude. Then she remembered exactly how John Kennex got when he was alone, left to his depressed, paranoid thoughts. "John, _I'm_ sorry, because I'm dropping him off in half-an-hour. He's good for you, and you for him." She hung up, a _'No, Sandra - '_ barely making it through the speaker. She paged Rudy, requested for Dorian, and grabbed her belongings before stepping out.

* * *

Dorian looked at her a last time. "You're sure he won't do something drastic - like, shoot me in the face?"

"He won't, and I can promise his job on that. Go on, he's expecting you."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," Dorian replied, opening the passenger door. He bid farewell to Sandra, stepped out, and closed the door behind him. The car drove off, with Dorian watching after it in slight annoyance. It was obvious that neither he or John wanted to do this - _because_ of John - but orders were orders. He walked up the steps to the apartment complex, then buzzed the right doorbell. The intercom screen flipped on, and John was looking at him. It was with less hostility than Dorian had expected.

"Yeah? What do you want?" John asked.

"You knew I would be here. May I come in?"

John sighed. "Since I have no choice..."

The door unlocked, the intercom went black, and Dorian hurried inside. Up three flights of stairs, and he was at John's door, waiting patiently after knocking. The tenant finally opened up, and without a word let him in. As Dorian closed and locked the door, he turned expecting one of two things: a brooding lack of conversation, or a tirade. However, John stood there, hands in pockets, just looking at him.

"John, I'm sorry for what happened back there," Dorian said. John continued to watch him, still as a statue, and Dorian wasn't sure what to do next. He noted again that the hostility wasn't that evident in the Detective's face. He just seemed tired. "John?"

John observed him a moment longer, then asked, "So, what are we now?"

Dorian frowned. "I don't follow you."

"Are we, like, a thing? An item?"

Dorian ran the terms over until he understood. "You mean, 'together'."

John shrugged. He moved over to the kitchen counter and leaned on it, frowning. "Well, we're always together - minus lately, I know - but I mean, how do you feel about me? Why did you do what you did?"

"A better question: why did _we_ do what we did? You weren't exactly complaining, John."

"I only asked because, if you don't have feelings for me, we're just a 'thing'. Being together means commitment."

Dorian moved over to him, trying to process the conversation. He was a DRN, a machine, but there was a part of him that wanted to understand. His "synthetic soul" wanted to feel, like humans did, but his programming only understood the meaning of each emotion. So, he came up with the best answer he could. "I like you, John. You're my friend, and I enjoy my time with you. Every second I stay awake is one I look forward to, and it's because of you."

John glanced down, nodding thoughtfully. "Besides Rudy, will anyone know about this? Will he tell them?"

"He promised not to, and I trust him. I won't tell anyone, if you don't want me to. However, I still want to be around you." He placed a careful hand over John's arm, and looked right at him. "I like you. How do you feel about me?"

"It's...complicated. In a few months, we'll be reassigned to each other, but this whole time..." John shook his head, glancing at Dorian. "I mean, Larson is a good guy, but he's not you. I like having you around, I dunno. I mean, you're not just here because it's mandatory, I wouldn't want another partner."

Dorian smiled and stepped a bit closer. "You didn't really answer my question, but I think I get it. Now, I want to know one more thing." John didn't reply, only prompted him with a short nod. "Were you bothered by my actions? If you were, I won't do it again - I don't want to jeopardize anything."

John sighed quietly, and shuffled in discomfort. Finally he said, "Just give me time to think. I feel like we're acting this way because of the baby, like..."

"There's a need for being close?" Dorian finished, and John nodded. "Fair enough. Well, you have a couple of days to think on it, since I'm stranded here."

John had stepped away from the counter, and frowned in realization. "Oh, I guess you are. You could use the charger for my leg, if you want."

"What about you? Sharing the port might not give a full charge for either of us."

John shrugged passively. "I'll use it in the morning, I'm not going anywhere, anyway. I just want to sleep, laze around, and have a drink or six. Which," he added, looking at his watch, "I'm going to start now." He gave a brief smile, turned around, and wandered over to his pantry.

* * *

_Hmmm...a complex chapter :)_


	6. More Precious Than Gold

**Author Note:** Thank you _so much_ for the recent reviews, and new followers! I seriously feel the love (must be because it's Valentine's Day *heart*)  
So, this really isn't a RELEVANT post, but it'll make you laugh. At me. So, I always thought Dorian's name was cool. I just figured it was a name...then I realized. DRN = DoRianN. DUH! I laughed at myself for a while, haha. Was I the only one who didn't realize that? Probably. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: More Precious Than Gold

* * *

_What was it I said? I need to think about things? It's because I'm drunk that I'm here now. Yeah, drunk..._

An embarrassing moan left his mouth as Dorian pulled him closer. He was trapped willingly under the DRN's weight; Dorian's hands, surprisingly warm, ran under his shirt, then back down along his hips. Fingers trailed along the waistband of his night shorts, then under...

"Dorian..."

"Yes, John?" Came the calm reply. _ He_ certainly wasn't out of breath, lucky him. His lips moved to John's neck, biting occasionally, and John closed a fist around his shirt. "Are you tired?"

John gave a short laugh, a ragged sound in the dark room. "Something like that. What time is it?"

Dorian took a moment to kiss him again. John couldn't seem to get enough of that, a contradiction to his earlier hesitance. "It's almost one in the morning. I should probably get back to charging, if that's okay. You need sleep, too."

Laying still, John let himself collect air. He finally sighed and sat up, Dorian moving with him. The DRN still pecked at his jaw, his ears, a temptation to change his mind. "Yeah," he finally said, "I suppose I do. I'll see you in the...well, later today, I guess."

Dorian smiled and nodded. As he moved to stand, John had a final thought and grabbed his wrist. He looked back and said, "Yes?"

"Er, I...how's the, uh, baby doing?"

"Just fine. Why?"

John wasn't sure of what else to say, but the reassurance was enough. "No, that's...good."

Dorian looked at him curiously. "Would you like to feel?"

"...Not...right now, thanks. I was just checking, that's all."

"All right. Good night, John."

John gave a simple nod as Dorian walked into the other room. He could hear the DRN plug into the wall unit, and then there was a peaceful silence. John stayed under his covers after that, though unable to sleep. He knew asking had been a bad idea, since anything involving that kid put him into a funk. He didn't want to make the decision; he wanted it made for him. Soon enough, Maldonado would either tell him that the baby would be put up for adoption, or that he had his free will. Then, and_ only_ then, could he consider getting attached. Though, it never stopped him from thinking about her, and soon his tired, intoxicated mind was stuck on it.

Every time was a different scenario, and tonight he was teaching her kick-boxing. He'd be damned if he was going to raise some girly-girl, especially in this world. Still, the interaction was endearing, and he pictured her with a sweet smile. Having her with him, it would make him...happy. How long had he let himself feel that way? Not even with Anna had he let his guard down so much. Okay, well, he'd let it down enough, but with a child it was different. He knew that with that little person, he didn't have to worry. He could trust her. She would trust him, and they'd be the perfect team.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. A few hours later, he woke with the last images of her face still behind his eyelids. He still felt a little tipsy, the taste of alcohol settled in the back of his throat. He felt a headache coming on, so he hoisted himself onto his crutches and wandered into the kitchen. He was quiet as he looked for medicine, and ran a glass under the tap. He took a grateful swig with the pills, swallowed, and sighed deeply. His eyes wandered over to Dorian, who sat in a chair next to the charging station. John observed him for a moment, slightly awed at how...human he looked. On the outside, he always looked it, but John knew that behind every expression, every statement, was a pre-calculated command.

At that moment, though, Dorian just seemed real - he sat slouched, a change from his perfect posture. His expression was serene, almost a smile on his face -like he was having a good dream. His hands sat comfortably in his lap, his arms separated by the bump now clearly visible beneath his clothes. John's eyes lingered there, to the life soon to arrive. He walked over, pulled up a chair, and carefully extended his arm. His fingers hesitated for just a moment, then settled over Dorian's stomach. "Are you really there?" He whispered. "Are you really mine?"

He scooted himself closer, his hand still in place. He could later blame the Bourbon, but for now, his next action was all his own. His eyes flicked up toward the still-sleeping android, then leaned in and pressed his lips to Dorian's stomach. _If I get to keep you, I'll take care of you. I'll be an okay Dad. I guess._

Sitting up straight, John pulled away before he did something stupid. He figured a shower was in order, and probably more sleep or a movie until he could charge his leg. The water was relaxing, slightly too hot - the way he liked it. It was a little difficult managing on one foot, but the extra time sobered him up. He decided to shave, brushed his teeth, and headed out back into the living room. He was startled when he found his synthetic charging, instead of Dorian. Next to it, there was a note:

_John,_

_Finished charging while you were in the shower. I went downstairs to meet Rudy, be right back up._

The message confused him until he remembered - the baby needed food. Rudy had provided that, and now was no different. Still, John wished that Dorian had let the man up, instead of being by himself to go down. He was off-duty, but if an MX found him...those guys always caused trouble. When there was a knock on the door, John hurried to open it. Dorian stood there, a small box in his hands.

"Good morning, John."

John waved him in casually, eyeing the item. He had to admit, watching how this was done would be interesting. "Everything went okay?"

Dorian turned as John closed the door. "What do you mean?"

"No one gave you any problems?" Dorian looked at him in confusion, so he added, "I was just...you went alone, so I..."

Dorian seemed to understand. "No problems. It's early, and I called Rudy before you were up."

John nodded absently, heading toward the couch. Then, he stopped suddenly. As he slowly turned, he didn't miss the coy expression on Dorian's face. "You were up before I was?"

"Yep."

"You didn't go back to sleep after calling him?"

Dorian only shrugged, took a seat, and kept on smiling. John turned away, blushing furiously; he'd heard everything! That private, yet open moment he'd had, and Dorian had let him do it. He flopped onto the sofa and grabbed the remote, trying not to be angry. He didn't want to be like that with the guy, but the embarrassment was hard to ignore. He knew Dorian wouldn't bother him, as evident by the light clattering. As John flipped through the channels, the screen melded from one picture to the next. Nothing stood out, and before long his ear was trained to Dorian's activity. He cautiously turned his head, and faltered when he found blue eyes glancing back.

Dorian smiled. "Curious?"

There was no defending himself. He knew he was, Dorian knew it, too, and he had to watch. He hobbled on over, took a seat, and waited. "Just this once. I've never seen what happens."

Dorian nodded, his eyes on a cylindrical device. Blue lights ran across his cheek, and he set it down. Then he lifted his shirt over his head, and discarded it on the table top. He looked down toward his side, and effortlessly pulled away a panel attached to his chest plate. "Rudy had to modify me a little when he found out about everything. All I do, is place the nutrient vial here," he turned so John could see a small contraption with an indent, "and it sends it down to the baby through the tubes. Simple, and takes just a minute. Or, a couple now, since she's growing."

John observed quietly as the liquid drained. _Simple, huh?_ It _was_ kind of boring, but the idea was cool. Dorian finished, closed himself up, and replaced his shirt. "That's all there is. Now, have you had anything to eat today?"

John nearly rolled his eyes. Dorian's ability to seamlessly move from one conversation to the next was astounding. "I'm not hungry. I'm a little hungover, so I'll probably just sleep."

"I understand. Before you do, though, may I show you something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Give me your hand," Dorian replied, and took John's hand when offered. He placed it over his own chest, and waited for the reaction. John finally frowned, eyes glued to the spot.

"What is that?"

"It's a monitor, connected to the baby's heart. That's her heartbeat, and I get to listen to it all the time."

Skeptically, John moved closer. He carefully placed one ear where his hand had been, and closed his eyes. It was definitely a heartbeat, muffled but strong. His baby was healthy, and had someone good taking care of her. In spite of himself, a smile twitched at his lips. "That's...pretty cool."

Dorian nodded, and nestled his head against John's. One arm wrapped around his waist, and the two stayed, listening, until there was another sound. John's phone was going off, and it was from Maldonado. He raised an eyebrow and answered quickly. "Hello?"

_"Morning, John. I'm not calling to bother you, but I do have some news."_

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

_"We've been able to come to a decision about all of the babies."_

* * *

Sandra sat back in her chair, waiting patiently. This morning, she'd received the good word that willing participants in the L.I.F.E. program would be exempt from consequences created by the proprietors. Meaning, any honest donations weren't revoked, and the parents were able to keep their babies. Any victims weren't obligated toward parental claim, but could keep the infants if they chose. Both open and closed adoptions were being taken care of in the city central, paperwork flying out the windows.

John sat across from Sandra, his own document in hand. He ran over it a third time, mostly to stall. Dorian sat at his side patiently, having said that the decision was all John's. He'd expressed his desire for keeping the baby already, but would support his friend in whatever choice was made. Sandra sat forward, clasping her hands before her on the desk. "John?"

Slowly, John set down the plastic sheet, his fingertips remaining on the cover. "I have one request before I sign."

"What's that?"

"I want to talk to Noah Burnham, to find out just why he did this."

Sandra couldn't help but sigh; that obsessive behavior of John's was going to affect his decision. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I want to know why Dorian and I, out of this entire precinct and every other one, were picked. Will you approve the visit?"

Sandra glanced at Dorian. She noticed the alertness in his eyes, the way his hand drifted close to his stomach. Perhaps he was a little more keen on keeping the baby than he let on. "All right," she said, "but you go supervised."

John's guard went up. "With whom?"

"Me. Dorian, you can come along, if you wish."

"Sandra - " John began. He really didn't want anyone getting into this personal part of his life. What had happened was bad enough, with everyone and their dog knowing. Still, the look in Sandra's eyes was final, and he'd lose the chance if he didn't let her go. "Okay, fine."

"Good. We'll leave in an hour, since I have a few calls to make. Until then," she pointed to the approval sheet, "look this over. Try to have your decision made before you talk with Noah."

John and Dorian walked out, and wandered over to John's desk. The two took their seats, the silence between them a little heavy. John tried to occupy himself with the sheet, but that 'Dorian is watching me again' feeling hit him. He glanced up hesitantly, then said, "What?"

Dorian's expression was set, but when he spoke, his voice was soft. "Why do you want to talk to him? Why does this matter?"

"It just does. I have my reasons, and my decision is already made."

"Would you mind telling me what it is?" Dorian replied, more quietly. He looked at John, and just that simple look was enough; he had that puppy-dog look down to a ten.

John sighed. "If Noah singled me out for any reason..." John set the sheet down, bitterness creeping across his face. "If the safety of that child is jeopardized being around me...I want to know, so I can give her a safe home."

Dorian didn't reply. He couldn't. There wasn't a response sufficient enough to cover the compassion that had been expressed. He only hoped that there was nothing behind the operation, just so that little girl could someday understand how great her father was. Dorian wanted John to raise this child, so the two of them could show their love for one another. He needed her, and she him; there was just no question about it.

The hour passed slowly. Sandra met the two in the lobby, then escorted them down to the cells with solemnity. She'd tried asking John about his decision, but he had no definite response. She could only trust him, and as he walked into the interrogation room alone, she prayed that this wouldn't end badly. She and Dorian remained on the other side of the one-way window, and waited.

Inside, John took a seat across from Noah, who had a pleasant smile on his face. "Here I thought I'd been forgotten," said Noah.

John shrugged. "Well, lucky for you, you haven't. I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

Noah made a passive face, jutting out his bottom lip. "Not at all. My afternoon's pretty free, so ask away."

Giving a hollow laugh, John nodded to himself. "Okay. I want you to be honest - why me? Why my partner?"

"You mean, what made you so special?" Noah asked, and John tipped his head in the affirmative. "There's not much to it. You're pretty famous in the outside world, in case you didn't know. John Kennex, the lone survivor. Your story attracted me and my colleagues, but we had no initial plans to include you. Then, we found out you'd been partnered with a DRN, and boy, did that change everything! I myself was sad to see their series shut down, such a beautiful creation in itself - a living computer. And not just that, but something with a soul, with understanding." Noah's voice changed from the drawl it had carried before, to being mystified and quiet. "Who could just throw away something like that? If we'd been more established, I would have bought the entirety of them on the spot, to include them in our program."

"Yet, you included the MX's," John noted. "Why? What made them different?"

Noah shrugged. "Nothing. We had access to them, through people willing to try it out - police officers, desperate for something to care for. They couldn't provide the means themselves, so they came to us. Others arrived, curious to know what made our fertilization company different than others. It was the tech behind it that sold them, and we could have kept going forever."

John frowned. "I've been wondering about that; your surrender, from the beginning, almost seemed too good to be true. Why didn't you keep going?"

Noah was smiling at him. "When we found out about your partner, it _was_ too good to be true. He was the only commissioned DRN on the force, and we couldn't pass up the opportunity. We wanted to see just how different the results would be, and from what I've heard, things have gone well. You'd be surprised what people say around here when they think their prisoners aren't listening, just on the other side of the door."

John glared at him - what he wouldn't have given just to end the guy. He didn't want to lose his cool, though, because he still had questions. "Is that it? You picked me because of who I am, and because of who my partner is? We were that fascinating to you?"

Noah looked at him with interest. "Do you think there's something else? Is that why you came down here?" John didn't respond right away, so Noah filled the silence with an amused chuckle. "Makes you think, now doesn't it? What if I do have something planned up my sleeve?"

That's what he was waiting for. The provocation was beginning, and John could feel himself flush. "It wouldn't take much for me to get a confession out of you. Trust me, everyone around here are pups, and I'm the pack leader - you don't want to mess with me right now."

The other man raised his eyebrows, still entertained. "You think that _highly_ of yourself, amazing! I guess that paranoia of yours will follow you everywhere, even after that child is born. You're going to have to watch your back, and theirs, for the rest of your life. If you don't keep it, you'll worry about if they're ever safe. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

In response, John stood. He could imagine Maldonado's and Dorian's faces as he walked around to the other side of the table. He leaned on it with one arm, placing his other hand on the back of Noah's chair. He moved in closer, a dark look in his eyes. "That's none of your business. _If_ I decide to keep the baby, I _will_ protect her - from sick men like you. You'd better hope you never get out of here, because if I find you..."

Noah wasn't flustered. He stared back steadily, a smile twitching along his mouth. "Without sick men like me, you wouldn't even get this chance. You should be thanking me, but you'll never understand the favor I've done for you. Now, if you're done threatening me, it looks like our conversation is over." He nodded towards the door, and John's eyes flicked in that direction.

Sandra had opened it - how had he not heard? - with that same, solemn expression. "Time's up, John."

No one spoke on the way back. John moved over to one of the water dispensers and took a paper cup. With a trembling hand, he filled it, drank, and repeated until the anger began to fade. Dorian stood close by, hesitant to even touch his partner. "John?" He dared to ask.

"I'm fine, Dorian," was the reply. John's voice was heavy with fatigue, created from the restraint he'd impressively shown. He took another drink, then crushed the cup and tossed it away. _I could have killed him,_ he mused._ I could have torn him apart, and I'd never have to worry about him again. _Sandra was still in their company, and John looked at her in contemplation. He moved over to his desk, and without hesitation filled out the necessary information. He signed it, then handed it to her. "I hereby accept parental responsibility." His oath was as final as his signature, and Sandra took the sheet with a nod.

* * *

_Sorry again for another drawn out chapter, but I hope you liked it! It was, of course, a fifty-fifty with John keeping the baby, and...I just had to vote in his favor! Who doesn't want Grumpy Kennex as their Daddy? Thanks for reading!_


	7. Ten Tiny Finger, Ten Tiny Toes

**Author Note: Happy reading, y'all! **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Ten Tiny Fingers, Ten Tiny Toes

* * *

October 13th, 2048.

That was the due date, and only three days away. In the four months that had passed, a lot had happened. Dorian had moved out of Rudy's lab, and right into the comfort of John's apartment. The two of them had spent much of their free time preparing for the baby, buying things John hadn't even known existed. Dorian, with all good intent, kept suggesting things that were "recommended" by many, but unnecessary. John insisted that he'd gotten along fine with a pad of paper and crayons, and that was that. "Call me old-fashioned, but we're not having a spoiled kid."

How John now referred to the situation as a, "You and I," situation - that had changed, too. It made Dorian feel included and happy, so he consented. The baby's room was easy to locate, as it was also John's, so the crib was the first to be set up. John had allowed a little lenience in the model, it being one of the newer ones. It looked more like an incubation unit than an old, sturdy square crib, but he acquiesced. One toy from each of them was placed inside for their new playmate. John's was one he'd had in storage for years, an old stuffed dog his mother had given him. Dorian's was a mobile, hanging over the crib in the form of a sparking solar system. It played music, which he often listened to before turning in each night.

Everything was in place. John comforted himself with the thought as he sat with Dorian on the couch. A movie was playing, but it was late and John's eyes were getting heavy. He moved closer to Dorian, one hand tenderly placed over the android's stomach. He had to admit, having company like Dorian's had turned out to be a peaceful one. Their partnership alone had grown exponentially, and John considered Dorian to be the one, actual friend he could count on. He couldn't imagine life without the DRN in it.

"John, I've been thinking something," Dorian was saying. It brought John from his doze.

"Hn? What's that?" John asked with a yawn.

"What are we going to call her?"

John opened his eyes more fully. Here, they had everything, knew the date, but they hadn't...picked a name? He wondered how he'd forgotten the detail, but he wasn't completely unprepared. "Oh. Well, I sort of had one in mind, but..." He yawned again, "...we have to both like it."

Dorian considered that. "What were you thinking of?"

John decided to sit up straight in order to stay awake. He rubbed his eyes, then said, "I remember thinking one time, that if I had a boy, I wanted his name to be Jayden. It was so...not plain, so different than mine or my father's, but I was set on it." His gaze moved down, and he smiled. "Since that's not happening, I was thinking...Jadie."

"Jadie," Dorian repeated. He paused, then looked at John and nodded. "I think that's a good name."

John threw him a confused look. "Aren't you even going to throw one into the mix?"

Dorian shrugged. "I could pull any name from existence and settle on that - a name is just a name. I like the name you picked, though; it feels right, like it's hers already."

John waited a moment, longer, and when Dorian hadn't said otherwise, he realized the matter was settled. "Okay, then. Hear that, kiddo?" He leaned down closer to Dorian's stomach, and whispered, "that's your name, Jadie. You'd better like it, 'cause it's all I got." He smiled up at Dorian, who was returning it. John eventually decided to move off of the couch and head to sleep. He bid Dorian a good night, flopped onto his mattress without pulling up the covers.

He could have slept the night away, but someone decided to wake him after what felt like ten minutes. Were they calling his name? He slurred the question, so it came out as a pathetic mumble. There was silence, then, "John, wake up."

"Huh? Dor'un, wassuh matt'r?"

"It's time."

"What's the time? I dunno..." He somehow lifted his heavy head, looking at the clock. "Four in th'mornin'..."

"No, John," Dorian said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "it's time for the baby to arrive."

John had just about fallen asleep again, when he strung the words together properly. His eyes shot open, and pulled himself up. "How do you know? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I can just...tell. I called Rudy, so he'll be waiting at the lab with the doctor."

"Okay, okay, I - whoa." He tried to stand, but his muscles hadn't realized that he was awake, and he teetered. Once in control of his balance, John turned on the light and began to get ready. "Uh, what do we need? I knew I should have packed the stupid bag yesterday. Do we have a car seat? They won't let us go if we don't have one. Are you...what?" He asked, as Dorian was smiling at him.

"There's no need to hurry, man. She won't be here for another few hours, so there's plenty of time. If you need to shower, eat breakfast, you can do so while I get things ready."

"Oh, o-okay," John replied. He couldn't hide the slight excitement - or anxiety - from his voice, and did as Dorian instructed. He'd left his synthetic attached, so he had to throw it on the charger before hopping into the bathroom. His shower was hasty, but enough to wake him up, and the excitement began to build. He was going to meet his daughter today.

He downed a single bowl of cereal, watched television to pass the time until his leg was charged, then paced the room for a couple of minutes. They were mainly waiting on him, because now he was a ball of nerves, and he didn't like it. He couldn't drink anything to calm himself, so Dorian offered him a shoulder massage. As he received the treatment, he asked questions. "How do you know it's time? How can you feel it?"

"I'm still not sure. The baby doesn't seem any different, but something is just telling me, today's the day."

"How's she doing?"

"Good. Healthy, as always. Jadie's ready to meet us, John."

After another minute, John decided to brave the streets. He was ready to meet her, too, but forced himself to carefully maneuver the freeway. At the precinct, three people were waiting at the front doors - Rudy, the doctor, and Maldonado. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, and the casual clothes only added to the strangeness of seeing her as such. She greeted them with a tired smile. "Morning, boys. Are we all ready for this?"

"You're doing all right, Dorian?" Rudy asked. He hadn't bothered to fix his hair, either, and it was splayed carelessly on one side. "Anything you can tell us?"

For a final time, Dorian gave a useless shrug. "I think it's just time. I don't know how else to explain it."

The doctor nodded. "Right, well, let's just head in and take a look."

All of them headed down to the lab, where Dorian was asked to lie on the prepared table. A monitor was hooked up to him after he'd removed his shirt. The doctor was the one in charge now, with Rudy as his assistant. John sat next to Dorian, with Sandra nearby to observe. He caught her looking his way, and she gave a reassuring smile.

"All right, the first thing we're going to do is see what's going on. Mr. Lom, I'd like you to set up the ultrasound; since there's no water to be broken, no contractions, we just have to see the position of the baby to make the assessment."

Rudy nodded, working quickly to set up the next monitor. When the infant finally appeared, everyone watched the screen intently. The doctor finally nodded decisively, then turned to Rudy. "It's definitely time. Go ahead and distribute masks, so we can get started."

Everyone was passed a cloth, strung behind each ear. It was a little stifling, but would soon go unnoticed. The doctor and his assistant placed gloves on their hands, and wheeled the rest of the equipment over. John craned his neck hesitantly as a small knife was brought up, but he pulled back; he didn't want to watch.

"Don't pass out, okay?" Dorian murmured playfully.

John rolled his eyes as the others chuckled. "Like I will."

From there, incision after incision was made, and Rudy kept replacing a towel which gradually began to look like it belonged in an auto shop. John's curiosity was getting to him, but Sandra beat him to it. She stepped closer, the interest in her eyes the only indication of emotion on her covered face.

"Okay, now we're going to have to pull a couple of parts away," said the doctor. Rudy looked up at him expectantly. "You're the technician, so I trust your steady hands for this part."

I don't, John thought, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't entirely true, either, and that was proven as Rudy had what he needed in quick timing. There was a smile in the doctor's voice when he spoke again. "Very impressive. You sure you've never done this before?"

"Er, positive," Rudy answered seriously, receiving a harmless laugh in response. Ignoring it, he continued. "What's next, doc?"

The doctor took another tool, and paused. He looked at John and Dorian, then said, "It's all an easy ride from here. This baby will be out in ten minutes, so you'd better be ready to catch her."

John gave a nervous laugh. "I think I'll leave the, uh, catching, to you."

The next part of the surgery created the most intrigue John had seen all throughout. More slicing into whatever it was in Dorian's stomach, then Rudy stood ready with a suction device. He looked at Sandra and nodded her over. "Captain, we could use your assistance now, if you'd like. Grab that towel, there, and as the baby is pulled out, you're going to start cleaning her off. The doctor will cut the cord after that."

"Right, okay, then," Sandra replied, her voice wavering a little. She stepped alongside the appointed medics, her eyes a little wider than before.

"Ready? Here we go...and, there she is!"

Several things were happening at once. Immediately, John saw the baby. He was thrown by the sudden vacuuming by Rudy, and the teamwork of his boss and the doctor in cleaning up, but there she was. When she gave her first cry, John's heart skipped a beat, and he forgot to breath. His hand scrambled to find Dorian's, which he clasped tightly upon contact. "Dorian, that's - it's - "

"There's Jadie," Dorian replied, smiling. The strangest, strongest feeling washed over him, then, one he would never be able to explain. It hit him hard, almost painful, but not quite. It was a good feeling, something he wished he could record to revisit. _ Maybe this is what crying feels like,_ he thought. As he looked at John, he noticed the shine in the man's eyes. John probably didn't even notice, being so enthralled in the new, wailing life.

The doctor laughed, stepped back, and allowed Sandra to pass the baby to her father. Sandra did so with pride evident in her countenance, and carefully slipped the baby into awkward arms. "Now, move your arm up a little, and this one a little further in. Right," she coached.

John had no idea what to do. He wished someone would take this howling kid, because he was afraid he'd pass out. A sudden, hot sensation stung across his eyes, and a tear finally fell down his face. "Aw, man," he said. He huffed a laugh, looking at everyone. "Now what do I do?"

The room was filled with easy laughter. John turned to face Dorian, a mixture of fear and awe on his face. Dorian glued his eyes onto the tiny girl, and extended his pointer finger to run along her arm. "She looks just like you," he observed. It was an obvious one, but the compliment was taken endearingly. "Jadie Kennex, you're finally here."

* * *

_And, everybody now, collective "awwww!" _


	8. Need Your Presence More Than Presents

**Author Note: Happy reading! **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Need Your Presence More Than Presents

* * *

It was around three in the morning when John heard a knock at his door. He sighed audibly and got up from his bed. knowing exactly what it was about. When he checked the hall camera, he found tenant 103 rapping loudly against the wood. She was dressed in her pajamas, and her hair was a disaster - she looked a lot like how John felt.

He finally opened up to find her tired, slightly irritated face, and murmured, "Morning." He tried to make it sound as apologetic as he could, and it seemed to work.

"Three days," she replied with a sigh. "All I ever hear is that kid crying. I didn't even know you had one until it kept me up this late."

"I know, and I'm sorry. She's just not feeling well, and I'm trying to figure it out."

The fact that John had a daughter probably won him a few points; his neighbor's face softened, and she nodded. "I understand. If you don't take her to a doctor soon, though, more people will be knocking."

John smiled and nodded, apologizing once more before closing the door. He'd already had others come knocking, and they certainly hadn't been as courteous to the new father. In truth, Jadie wasn't ill - that he knew of - she probably just missed Dorian. Her "mommy" was getting patched up under Rudy's care, having more parts replaced and rearranged. That meant that John was in charge, and all alone. He was on leave for now, and completely exhausted. His schedule hadn't completely changed - he was still going to bed late and getting up early - but now there was a baby in the mix. John hadn't had a drink for almost four days, and it was killing him.

He was starting to run thin on patience, too, even more so than usual. He knew that he shouldn't be, but this parenting gig was rough. Jadie was the healthiest baby the doctor who'd delivered her had ever seen, but boy could she cry. She continued to prove that as John stumbled back into his room, wailing like it was the end of the world. "Come on, kiddo, up we go."

He held her close, her weight against his chest a mild comfort. She was a decent six pounds even, with a mess of black hair that John had instantly fallen for. She had blue eyes, and John secretly hoped they would change; not that he didn't like blue eyes, but other colors were sometimes more fun. John wandered back into the kitchen, where the bottle he'd been preparing sat ready for feeding. He'd been a little worried that she'd be addicted to the nutrients she'd been sucking on for nine months, but she'd actually taken to the bottle pretty well. Even as he sat back on the couch, she began to calm, seeming to know it was time for breakfast. _She's my kid, all right,_ he thought in amusement, _Give her food and she clams up._

It was the only time, other than when she slept, that she was quiet. Even when she wasn't crying, she'd fidget in her bed, or whimper, and John had yet to find a moment's rest. He also struggled, with unsettling dreams about Noah, or faceless enemies who tried to hurt his baby. He was always alone, without Dorian or another soul to help him. Yes, three days had dragged on quite painfully.

As per usual, Jadie fussed after finishing most of her bottle, so John placed her into her crib with care. He turned on the mobile, listened to the music, and sighed contentedly. Jadie sucked on her fist, gurgled a bit, and finally fell asleep. John followed not long after, his nerves keeping him as close to consciousness as would allow. He'd nearly faded far enough, when several things woke him. Firstly, Jadie was upset again. The sunlight from the window was enough to stir him fully, and a moment later, someone knocked on the door.

John groaned and rolled over - hitting the floor unexpectedly. He let out a muffled 'oof', then sighed in irritation as he stood. "Come on! I'm doin' the best I can!" He said to no one. From the hall camera, he saw that his savior had finally arrived, and hurried to open the door. Whatever pleasant greeting Dorian had prepared, it died on his lips as John said, "I need a break!"

Dorian stepped inside, having heard the impressive cries of the baby from down the hall. He'd waited a full three minutes before his partner had opened the door, and that concerned him. "How is she?"

"Fine as far as I can tell, but she needs you - and I need sleep," John replied. The idea of collapsing onto the mattress called out to him strongly.

Dorian smiled in sympathy, then headed into the bedroom and over to Jadie's crib. He cooed quietly as he picked her up, and a new sound permeated the room - silence. "Sweet baby," Dorian continued. "I finally get to hold you."

John stood by the door, suddenly feeling intrusive. In his tired stupor, he realized that this was the first time Dorian had held her. The DRN had been forced to remain on his backside, due to his "delicate condition" - Rudy's words. John had tucked Jadie alongside Dorian's arm, but his immobility hadn't allowed him to really carry her. After the proper medical examinations, John had taken the baby home, the weight of his new burden heavy at the time. As he watched Dorian with his baby - _their_ baby - he sobered up a little. Here he'd had Jadie all to himself, able to coddle her as much as he liked, and Dorian...

...He'd watched with a smile as John walked up the lab stairs, and out the door. For three days he'd been under repairs, patient but anxious all at the same time. "You really missed her, huh?" John asked quietly.

Dorian turned, smiling. "Yes. More than I even imagined I would. Are you all right, John?" He added curiously. John's gaze was averted, low. "Is something wrong?"

John finally pulled his eyes from the floor. "No, yeah, it's cool. I was just...thinking."

"About what?" Dorian approached him, and a sudden unease washed over John. As he looked at the two of them, he realized with annoyance that the feeling was jealousy. "You can tell me, man."

He felt himself backing into a mental corner. "No, it's okay, Dorian. Listen, I'm _really_ tired, and I'm going to sleep for a while. Enjoy her, she seems to be on cloud nine in _your_ arms."

* * *

"Charge level: eighty-two percent. Charging incomplete."

Dorian opened his eyes. He scanned that he wasn't at full power, but that wasn't an uncommon occurrence these days. His ears immediately trained themselves to the distressed sounds of Jadie, somewhere in the house. John's bed was empty, and it was only four in the morning. Stepping out of his charging station, he wandered out into the living room, where John sat gently bouncing his daughter in his arms.

"Please, Jadie, just go to sleep," he was begging. Frustration teetered on the edge of his voice. "Just this once, go to sleep..."

"John, may I help?" Dorian asked, startling the other man. John made no move to stand, but his eyes were desperate as he nodded. Dorian took the bundle into his arms, and eventually, the cries were subdued into a sniffle. John gave him an incredulous look and shook his head.

"How do you do that? Why doesn't she cry when you hold her?" _What's wrong with _me? He wanted to ask. Hadn't he done everything right up to this point?

Dorian thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what answer would comfort John, if there was one, but he had to try. "I think she's only reacting to my touch. I was the one who carried her for nine months - it's nothing against you."

John's expression only proved Dorian's theory. He huffed and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure," he muttered. "I fed her about ten minutes ago, so she should be fine now. You probably aren't charged all the way, are you?"

"No," Dorian replied off-handedly. He moved into the kitchen area, observing the slight mess that John had left. "It's almost complete, though." He shifted Jadie in his arms, and suddenly noticed something. He looked at the nearly empty bottle, then the pot it had been warmed in. "John, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead," John said, a sigh finishing his sentence.

"What temperature do you heat the bottle at?"

John frowned, more in annoyance than confusion. "Ten minutes, like you said. Not a second under or over."

Dorian scanned Jadie again, then nodded. "I did say that, but I believe I may have miscalculated."

John looked at him from the couch now, still with a furrowed brow. "What are you talking about? You said that was the standard, didn't you?"

"I did," Dorian pressed, "but I think it's upsetting her a little. Perhaps a lower temperature will be sufficient for her, or, her preference." He shuffled back into the living room, and sat down besides John. He looked at him, then smiled. "You've worked hard by yourself, and I appreciate it. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you."

"Now, hold on," John said, though not ignoring the compliment entirely, "is she sick now?"

"A little, but it's just an upset stomach. The higher temperature in her formula is causing discomfort - though it _is_ the standard I received straight from the doctor. So, she hasn't been crying just because she's missed me."

"...Oh," John said after a moment. He looked down at Jadie, now fast asleep in Dorian's arms. "How come you didn't notice before?" He moved his arm as Dorian sat close next to him, resting his head on John's shoulder. "Stuff like that never gets past _you._"

"I think I was too focused on how...content I was, holding her. Seeing her, being with her - she's finally here, and we get to watch over her."

"...Can we really protect her?" John whispered, before he could help himself. Dorian looked up at him, and he at Dorian. It was more of a guarded side-glance, but it was enough to convey his worry. "I've been having...dreams. I think during the day, afraid to sleep even though I'm exhausted. What if...something really does happen to her? Noah's words have kept me nothing short of paranoid these last few months."

Dorian gave a wry smile. "So, no different than normal," he joked. He gently, carefully passed Jadie into John's arms, and paused a moment. "I can't promise you something with empty words, John. This world is a little dangerous, and no one is ever safe from every bad thing. _You_ are her father, and I'm here to look out for the both of you." He leaned a little closer, placing his lips briefly along John's jawline. John turned into the contact a little, his face softening. "I'm your friend, and her guardian. You can count on me, man."

John smiled, then looked more fully at Dorian. "I know. I'm...really glad that I ever came back to the force, to have met you. I'm glad that I _can_ count on you."

Dorian nodded, the comfortable silence enough for the both of them.

* * *

_Aaaaand, that's all she wrote, folks! Literally :) I'm glad you've liked the story, thanks for your reviews and support! I've received some very sweet, helpful feedback, and I had fun writing this story. Please, let me know your final thoughts on it! _


End file.
